Cumpliré mi promesa
by Makensi1618
Summary: Zen toma la importante decisión de pedirle a Shirayuki que se convierta en su esposa y formar una familia con ella. Después de tantos contratiempos por fin pueden estar juntos... Una historia que sigue la trama de la serie con pequeños guiños del manga.


La decisión

En la oficina del segundo príncipe de Clarines se encontraban cuatro personas: Dos chicos altos con miradas interrogantes, una chica con su habitual mirada fría (Solo que está vez, poseía un brillo de curiosidad), y la otra, se encontraba sentada en frente de su escritorio con las manos debajo de la barbilla con una mirada pensativa. A los tres escoltas del príncipe Zen les pareció raro ver a este así, no por haber estado pensativo todo el día, sino porque cada cierto tiempo al nombrado se le teñían las mejillas de rojo y empezaba a sacudir su cabeza de un lado al otro. Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi tenían una pequeña idea de que, o mejor dicho, quien era la causante de esos sonrojos.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso es lo que haré!- Zen se levantó de su silla mientras estrellaba sus manos en el escritorio, haciendo que el trío que lo miraban con curiosidad, pasaran a verlo con sorpresa.

-Eh, Zen... ¿Qué es lo que harás?- Preguntó Mitsuhide.

El peliblanco, con una mirada decidida contestó:

-Pienso pedirle a Shirayuki que sea mi esposa-.

Todos al escuchar eso no cambiaron su mirada de sorpresa, ellos sabían que Zen tenía intenciones de casarse con Shirayuki. Pero, ninguno creyó que fuese a tomar esa decisión tan pronto, aún así no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vaya maestro, por fin decidió casarse con la damita- Obi se acercó a él con una sonrisa -¿Cuándo se lo pedirá?-.

-Tengo planeado decírselo mañana, en una cena que preparé-.

-Zen, estoy tan feliz por ti- Mitsuhide corrió hacia el peliblanco para después rodearlo con sus brazos. Él estaba más que feliz, estaba agradecido de que a la persona que vio crecer y madurar, que lleva tanto peso sobre sus hombros, por fin haya encontrado a alguien que lo haga feliz, que desee ser su fuerza, y que tenga por seguro, que ese alguien no se rendirá ante nada ni nadie cuando se trate Zen. No pudo evitar soltar una cuantas lágrimas, sabía que su momento de separarse todavía no había llegado, pero sí sabía, que ya una parte de su trabajo había sido cumplido.

-Ya, ya. Mitsuhide está bien, no es para llorar- Zen se separó de Mitsuhide lentamente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Está bien-.

-Felicidades Zen- Kiki posó una mano en su hombro -Esa es una decisión muy importante... ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?-.

-Gracias...- El príncipe sonrió y miró a los presentes -Y sí, necesito su ayuda-.

Mientras que Zen les explicaba a sus escoltas el plan, una pelirroja se encontraba revisando unas plantas en el invernadero junto a Ryu.

-A ver... Esta planta debería tener un olor dulce, pero no huele así- La pelirroja le pasó la planta a su pequeño compañero. Mientras este la examinaba, Shirayuki anotaba todo lo que él decía.

-Ummm, es verdad. ¿Hay señales de insectos en la planta?-.

-Ya revisé, no hay señales de insectos en la planta o en los alrededores de ella-.

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo está el agua?- Preguntó Ryu poniéndose de pie.

-Cuando revisé se veía bien- Shirayuki se quedó pensando un momento en silencio, nunca está de más revisar -¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver otra vez?-.

-Está bien-.

Caminaron hacia la fila donde se encontraba la planta. El agua se veía normal, olía igual, pero sabia extrañó. Cuando decidieron compararla se extrañaron al descubrir que toda el agua estaba igual que la anterior, y que en algunos lugares, esta se encontraba sucia. En las canaletas todo se veía bien, así que decidieron que la mejor opción era hablar con la jefa farmacéutica.

-¿El agua se encuentra sucia?- Dijo la jefa -Eso es muy extraño, el agua que se utiliza para las canaletas se revisa regularmente-.

-Ryu y yo revisamos las canaletas del invernadero y el agua de esta ya salía sucia- Dijo Shirayuki.

-Es verdad, creemos que el problema está en el agua para surtirlas- Concordó Ryu.

-Ya lo creo. Yatsufusa- Dijo la jefa Garak.

-Ya lo tengo- Respondió el nombrado mientras escribía en su tabla.

-Mañana en la tarde espero tener la respuesta a este problema- La jeja volteó la vista y se fijó en la ventana -Veo que ya es tarde, seguirán con su trabajo mañana-.

-Está bien- Respondieron Shirayuki y Ryu al mismo tiempo -Muchas gracias- Al decir lo anterior también al mismo tiempo Shirayuki no pudo aguantar una carcajada y Ryu, solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa con un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas.

En la otra ala del castillo, se encontraba un príncipe peliplateado acostado en su cama mirando el techo... Estaba nervioso por el acontecimiento del día siguiente, al igual que feliz y agotado. Por eso, antes de acostarse, repasó el plan en su mente un vez más.

**Flashback:**

-Necesito que...- Dijo Zen mirando a sus escoltas -Obi-.

-¿Si, amo?- Respondió este.

-Necesito que vigiles a Shirayuki mañana, intentaré hacer la cena en secreto. Pero los rumores no tardan en esparcirse, evita que lo sepa ¿Está bien?- Ordenó Zen.

-Lo haré. Puede confiar en mí- Obi levantó su mano derecha a modo de juramento.

-Bien... Mitsuhide- Dijo.

-¡Sí!- Respondió.

-Necesito que consigas la comida- Zen se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio y anotó algo en un papel -Esta de aquí- Dijo mientras le entregaba el papel.

-¡Bien!-.

-Kiki... Necesito que tu evites los rumores. Debe haber una manera de hacer que no que se esparza- Zen sabía que esa tarea era complicada, pero por esa razón se la encargaba a ella -¿Crees poder lograrlo?-.

-Haré el intento Zen...-.

-Gracias Kiki. Realmente- Zen dio un paso hacia atrás viendo a sus tres amigos a los ojos -¡Gracias por ayudarme!- Les dedico una sonrisa... Pero todos sabían que esa no era una simple sonrisa. Esa era su forma de agradecerles de la manera más sincera posible.

Después de decir eso, Zen caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde va, amo?- Obi puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-A ver a mi hermano- Antes de irse, el peliplateado les dedicó una mirada de confianza, para después voltearse, abrir la puerta y salir.

Al estar caminando por los pasillos, Zen podía sentir como su corazón latía muy rápido. Estaba nervioso, y mucho, pero no iba a darse por vencido. Su hermano estaba comprometido, y le dijo que él debía hacer lo mismo. Con todos los eventos anteriores, (El secuestro de Shirayuki con Mihaya, cuando la secuestraron en Tambarun y cuando se enfermó en el viaje de Lyria) se dio cuenta que con la relación que mantenían en ese momento, no sería capaz de protegerla de la manera que él quería. Por esa razón, no iba a rendirse.

Cuando estuvo al frente de su hermano en su oficina, no desistió, y nunca apartó la mirada ni se retractó cuando dijo:

-Hermano, voy a pedirle a Shirayuki que sea mi esposa-.

El primer príncipe de Clarines se encontraba sorprendido, no esperaba que Zen llegara con esa mirada y determinación a decirle eso, estuvo de acuerdo al aceptar a Shirayuki como candidata para él. Pudo ver en su mirada como este maduró y se volvió más fuerte. Mas eso no evito que cambiara su expresión al darle su respuesta.

-¿Y qué harás si te digo que no?- Una mirada retadora fue lo que le dirigió a su hermano pequeño.

-No me iré de esta sala hasta que aceptes el compromiso- Zen se negaba a apartar la mirada. Él se veía en el futuro junto a Shirayuki, y no se rendiría así de fácil.

-Ummmm... Ya veo. Al parecer, no piensas apartar la mirada- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostrode Izana -Me parece que esa pelirroja te ha vuelto terco- Zen seguía mirándolo, su expresión no cambiaba, esta solo reflejaba determinación.

-Parece que Zen ha crecido- Pensó Izana -Está bien. Acepto tu compromiso con Shirayuki- Dijo.

Una sonrisa se escapó de Zen, lo había logrado -Gracias hermano- Y el único momento en el que separó la mirada del mayor, fue para realizar una reverencia.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado pedírselo?- Preguntó Izana con interés.

-Mañana... Por esa razón, es necesario que me retire ahora- Respondió -Nos vemos- Inclinó la cabeza y caminó a la salida.

Cuando pisó el pasillo la felicidad que erradicaba era inmensa, decidió dar la respuesta de su hermano a sus escoltas, para después ir a su habitación y descansar.

**Fin flashback**

-Mañana será un gran día- Fue el último pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Zen antes de dormir.


End file.
